Shattered
by omega1979
Summary: Based on a kinkmeme. Peter is raped whilst in the Kyln. What does Yondu do when he finds out his son has been hurt. Be advised, very violent!


_Please be advised this is the most violent thing I have every written and one of the most difficult because it switches narratives and goes back and forth in time. Based on a kinkmeme...I should really keep off that site!_

**Shattered**

**Yondu would never admit that it was a moment of total embarrassment, when he was finally captured by the Xandarian Corpsman, without his M-Ship which was having maintenance on the Eclector; he had borrowed another crew members…which had some fault leaving it stranded and floating into Xandarian territory. **

**His crew was out of range, and could only sit there as the three Corpsmen boarded, with their blasters trained on him; he took down two with ease, hardly breaking a sweat until he was finally taken down by the third. **

**On their Ship, as his list of crimes was read out, which raised a small smirk at how little they actually knew and he was being shipped off to the Kyln, in handcuffs, as his red Ravager colours were taken from him, he was disinfected and sent off to the general population. **

**It had been said that Ronen had killed them all, after Peter and that gang of his had caused the ultimate embarrassment and escaped, but everyone knew that to be false. **

**The Kyln was still operational, and only the most useless and pathetic had been killed. The rest had been left and forgotten about, as Yondu surveyed the population, there were about twenty, different faces, different crimes and one location, and there were a few guards, but none in sight. As he walked to the mess hall, grabbing a coffee on the way. Sliding into a chair, he neither spoke to nor acknowledged anyone, as he slipped his drink, until he heard movement coming into the room and someone noticing his presence and didn't turn round. **

"**Oh my god, It's Yondu Udonta…they finally managed to bring you in here…never thought that would happen. Did the crew get sick of you or something?"**

**Yondu said nothing, didn't even bother raise his eyes, as he caught the irritation on the prisoner's voice. **

"**Didn't you hear me Udonta, how did you wind up in here?"**

**Still nothing from the Centaurian as the voice behind him continued his tone changing so it was now a taunt, he had failed to get recognition from the Ravager so was going to get closer to the bone, to force a reaction. **

"**We had another Ravager here a while back; perhaps you've heard of him…he went by the name Peter Quill." The last two words caused a moment of chuckling between the Darbian's companions and more silence from Yondu "You must know him…probably run in the same circles, but no matter. The Darbian shrugged "Bit of a little runt, but very tasty…very tasty indeed".**

One week earlier, on the Eclector

Even though Peter had left the Ravagers, Yondu made it clear he had to come home ever few months, that door would never be closed, even if he knew the rest of those "Guardians" thought otherwise, every time he called he normally encountered the green one, who didn't bother hiding her distaste of him. Until casually reminding her that she was an ex-assassin normally shut her up. It was good to see the boy again, he still looked good, looked sharp and as Yondu heard him filling him in with the rest of his crew, and his old family of their exploits he couldn't help feel a touch of pride in his boy.

Raising the boy, however, Yondu was beginning to notice things about that night. Peter was his usual jovial self, knocking back the booze like a pro, feuding off the question if he was screwing that green one…or the rodent.

But it was in the quiet moments, the way he sat contemplating his beer, tapping the edges of the glass, a trait he had picked up from Yondu so he knew the signs. As the rest of the crew filed, staggered off to the bunks, eventually it was just Yondu and Peter. "You know if you want something better, I keep the good shit in my quarters, Yondu finally said wondering what was on Peter's mind. He was quiet, too quiet his eyes staring off into the distance, which was starting to annoy him. "As a smile darted off Peter's lips, "You think I don't know that, I was sneaking through the air ducts when I was twelve to drink it." Stated Peter, with a familiar smirk on his lips, which faded quickly. "Yeah, I figured that out years ago…you little shit. Let's go".

In Yondu's quarters, Peter sat on the edge of the bed whilst Yondu pulled out a green bottle and two glasses, and passed one to the boy. Away from the men, away from the rest of the Ravagers, Peter had the look on his face like he was the scared little kid he once was, like the day he had arrived.

It had taken him a while to shake that off, years, in fact, until he became a real Ravager. But that little boy was still there, and right now was sitting in front of him.

"What's on your mind Peter." He said as the boy shook his head.

"It's nothing."

"Don't give me that bullshit boy, I raised you and I'm not stupid. What the fuck is going through that head of yours". Yondu raised his voice, his Captain voice which didn't intimidate Peter anymore, maybe once it did but that was a long time ago.

The boy was a man now, carving his own name through the stars. But whose hands were shaking slightly as he clasped the drink in his hand.

"I said it's nothing, Yondu." Peter's voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Is it that crew of yours? You're sick of all of them and want to come home…you can we won't say anything" Suggested Yondu, on some level hoping the boy would say "Yes."

Peter shook his head, "I'm happy there, were a good team…been through quite a bit together".

"Yeah, I know, I was there" as his voice softened uncharastically "Peter, what's wrong?"

Peter swallowed and managed to take a drink as he tore his eyes away from Yondu and stared into nothing, his voice shaking "I thought I could forget it, pretend it never happened…but I can't. During the battle of Xander, seeing you. I didn't have the time…and now I can't stop thinking about it".

"Peter, just tell me." Yondu brought the commanding tone to his voice, the one the boy could never disobey, no matter how he wanted to.

"Ok, ok I can do this, I can do this." He said to himself as he seemed to struggle to find his words, his eyes never leaving empty space, the words painful to say, but Yondu could tell that he needed to say them, was desperate too. As with an edge to his voice the words tumbled out "When I was In the Kyln, I was raped".

Yondu's red eyes narrowed, but he said nothing, the boy needed to get this out, so he was going to let him, as the tears begun to fall freely down Peter's face.

"In the Kyln, these assholes were going to kill Gamora, so I stepped in, and Drax stepped in, and we stopped it."

"I was going back to the pile, and I was punched from behind."

Yondu kept silent, as Peter began to relive everything in his mind one more time.

Six Months Earlier in the Kyln

Peter watched as Drax, Gamora and Rocket filed out silently, as Peter just waited a moment. It was typical, his first day in Prison, and he had to get involved. All he wanted to do was escape, the only reason he was hanging around the Racoon, since he claimed he could escape from any clink.

Peter was so wrapped up in his thought, there was no way to see the punch coming from out of nowhere, and barley registered his body falling onto the metal out cold.

The first thing he felt was the deck pressing firmly against his cheek as he moaned as is senses came reeling back to him. He tried to move, but his arms were tied behind his back, some type of leather as he struggled but they were tight, very tight and begun to cut into his hands that were already in pain. Peter squinted and tried to drag his ass across the floor as he looked up into the face of the Darbian,

He looked Terran just like Peter, but he was huge…about nine foot, as Peter felt a shiver of fear creep up his spine as the knife pressed into his cheek, even though his expression never showed, thank god for his years of training. "Well, aren't you a pretty thing" the Darbian leered. "I'm going to have a little fun with you."

Peter realised he was in some sort of small cell, perhaps a closet and there was only one other person in the room.

The cocky part of Peter's brain that could never shut up kicked into gear as he looked up, as much as he could in the face of his captor "Go fuck yourself, dickhead". He hissed as he tried to jerk his head away as the Darbian run a hand through his hair, the other hand still pressing the knife in his face. "Oh, you're a feisty one, I like that…I like that a lot". He said as Peter rolled his eyes. "Look you mother fucker, I was raised by Ravagers, and I am a Ravager. So I've heard it all before, so are you going to eat me or kill me, because right now you're just boring me to death".

The Darbian, chuckled anyone else in the universe it would have been amusing, but Peter was beginning to get very worried. "Look just let me go…that'll be it". There was a note of begging appearing in his voice that Peter hated, as he felt the blood begin to drain from his face. "Oh, you want me to free you? I may just do that…after I have a bit of fun with you". The blade dropped from Peter's face as he felt a note of relief, before the Darbian stepped over him, and Peter began to realise what was about to happen. "Oh god no, no please."

His blood turned to ice, when his prison standard trousers were brought down to his ankles exposing his bare ass to the world, and the thick fingers begun to stroke his ass, the nails digging into his soft Terran flesh.

"Oh, so pretty, so so pretty." The Darbian cooed, as Peter could hear him smacking his lips together, as his hands drifted down between his legs and Peter squeezed his eyes shut, as the Darbian begun to stroke his cock, stimulating it.

Peter tried to will his dick to remain soft, but the sudden pressure of someone who had done this before overrode everything his body knew, and he moaned.

He knew the alien was just fucking with him, toying with him, trying to get him to moan with false pleasure as a hand was clamped over his mouth. Peter tried to bite the hand as it pressed down until his lips were jammed against his teeth.

"You know no one can hear you, so why don't I just let you scream…I want to hear you scream". The voice practically demanded in his ear as the hand was released from his face, causing Peter to take a very shaky gulp of air.

Both strong hands, pulled him up from the waist so he was on his knees, his head still pressing into the metal floor, his bare ass exposed and open and Peter felt the cock pressing against his ass, and wished he was dead.

Peter was no stranger to sex, hell he had grown up experimenting with all types of species, and this wasn't a new experience. But this aggression, this merciless torture was, as the Darbian's dick, too huge for his Terran body…ripped straight into him.

There was no seduction; there was no gentleness as the Darbian launched straight into him. Peter gasped as his body tried to accommodate the size of the member, but failed as the tears dripped down his face. "Ahh, tears for me, you're crying because I'm that good." The Darbian laughed as he leaned down to him. "I'm flattered."

To which Peter could only respond with "Go fuck yourself you bastard". Before he groaned again with the pain, as he could feel the wetness of the blood, his blood begin to trickle down his thigh, and his head reeled from the agony as the Darbian began his relentless pounding opening Peter a little bit more, until he was overwhelmed and begin to scream even though he knew there was no one coming to his aid

His blood acting like a natural lube as the Darbian kept on his relentless pursuit, Peter tried to say something anything, but all words were lost as he squirmed, his breath coming out more ragged.

"Say my name." The Darbian, demanded, as Peter could hear his own rasps of joy almost in time with Peter's moans "I said say me name".

"I don't know your name." Peter finally managed to say, in-between the cries.

"Oh really…I guess to forgot to tell you. It's Zedreal. Go on say it…say my name". Zedreal, now Peter knew his name taunted in his ear, aggressively "Go on say it".

"Zedreal…your name is Zedreal." Peter managed to get out in-between sobs, as he prayed to whatever god may exist to kill him.

Peter could hear the smile on Zedreal's face, oh yeah he had asserted his dominance all right as he leaned closer to Peter. "Yeah, you like that don't you, you little bitch?"

Peter said nothing, he had no more words to say but that wasn't good enough for Zedreal as he grabbed Peter's hair with one hand. "I said, what are you…boy"

Oh hell, that's what Yondu called him, Peter thought as Zedreal tightened his grip on his hair and yanked it. "I said what are you?"

Peter knew the answer, but his mouth couldn't get the words out as he moaned once more the grip tighter against his head, as he could now feel the Darbian cock almost quivering in him, so huge it felt like it was ripping into his stomach, as through the pain, and the blood his brain somehow connected the words together as he screamed out. "I'm your bitch, I'm your bitch…I'm the bitch of Zedreal".

Peter screamed as almost on command, Zedreal, came inside him filling him up which begun to drip out of his ass, and as quickly as he entered Zedreal withdrawal, releasing his hold on Peter who collapsed straight to the floor in a combination, of blood tears and pain.

His body so ripped apart, Peter could feel himself losing conciseness as he heard the Darbian, straightening up, and pulling his own clothes together, as Peter tried to fill his lungs and failed.

As perhaps in an act of mercy, Peter wasn't sure he heard the sounds of the knife tearing the leather holding his hands together, which clattered next to his body, too exhausted to move or to even jerk his face away he felt Zedreal stroking his cheek

"You did well, my little bitch, maybe next time we'll last a little bit longer." The Darbian stepped away chuckling to himself, as Peter shut his eyes and wasn't sure how long he was out for as he finally opened them, and he was all alone covered in blood, as he eventually got shakily to his feet, the pain from his body running through him, and dried blood encrusted on his skin as he pulled his prison pants up and tried to find something, anything to get clean.

The Elector one week earlier

"I, well we escaped the next day…you know what happened after that." Peter finished, coming back into the real world as Yondu moved closer to him. "Shit." He finally said after a few seconds, "And no one knows about this?"

"No one but you…I wanted to tell the others, but I'm their Captain now, and their all screwed up as it is…I'm not allowed to be fucked up too". Peter took a gulp of the drink he had been holding for too long, and continued "You know the worst thing is, I wanted to leave you for years, the moment I had paid off the Milano, become my own man…and the only thing that was going through my mind was that the moment I did I got fucked up the ass in prison. Well, you told me I was weak…you were right".

"Peter, that was not your fault." Yondu reassured him, as the tears didn't stop falling from his boy's face, as Peter shook his head.

"I know it wasn't, but I can't stop feeling like shit." Peter wept.

Neither of them knew who moved first, they were so close to each other anyway as Peter was soon sobbing into Yondu's chest, on instinct Yondu began stroking the boy's head, the same way he did when he was a child as eventually the cries begun to subside and Yondu realised that Peter had fallen asleep on his chest. Something's never changed, Yondu thought to himself, as he manoeuvred the boy flat onto his bed, taking the time to remove his boots and moved a chair over near the top of the bed. Just like when he was a child, every time Peter whimpered in his sleep caught in the nightmare he had relived that night, Yondu moved his blue hand over the boy's hair until he calmed down.

**The Kyln Present day**

**Yondu kept sipping his almost cold coffee as the Darbian continued. "Bit of a weak species aren't they Terran's, they go down so easily…they go in so easily to". The Darbian laughed, as Yondu's silence suddenly begun to get a raise out of the Darbian, who just wouldn't shut the fuck up.**

"**I took that Revenger, the same night he came, tied him up good and proper. He tried to get away, but he was weak, just a weak little pussy…I guess like most Ravagers I imagine."**

**Yondu, now sat back in his seat, and begun to rub his fingers on the edge of the cup, his expression never changing.**

"**His ass was so delicious, so small, I just loved ripping through him, I even made the little bitch cry. I wonder if you heard about that. How I made a Ravager a bitch, until he was almost dead on the floor". He shrugged. "I would have gone back for seconds the next day, when he was still hot and pink, but the little bastard escaped…but no matter, I've claimed him. I claimed that Ravager bitch, I might even claim you later…what do you say to that?"**

**Yondu placed the cup down and silently stood up, his strides strong as he finally turned to the Darbian, the blank look never leaving his face. Yondu's head came up to the chest of the alien, who standing there with a shit eating grin on his face, never expected the sound of Yondu's fist as it slammed across his face, pushing him into the bulkhead. Zedreal tried to get an arm up to defend himself from Yondu's blows, but Yondu was older, more experienced and didn't give him the satisfaction, as he rained blow upon blow on the Darbian, eventually Zedreal, the blood running off his face managed to punch Yondu across the face forcing the Centaurian to stagger back, as the Darbian tried to give a killing blow and missed. **

**Yondu using Zedreal's size grabbed him from behind and pushed him to the ground, with the advantage he continued his relentless pursuit of Zedreal's head, punching him until he could hear the teeth shattering from the back of his mouth. "You're going to kill him." **

**Yondu heard behind him, which he ignored, as opening his hands, he pressed both thumbs into Zedreal's eyes, as the Darbian begin to scream, his legs twitching beneath Yondu's whose expression never changed as he dug deeper, feeling the man's eyes disintegrating under the force of Yondu's weight, as he pressed deeper. **

**Blood now pouring from his eye sockets, his mouth gasping for air, Yondu pressed his eight fingers to the side of Zedreal's face and pressed down with all his strength, as without warning and without mercy. Zedreal's brain exploded from the back of his skull, causing his brain matter to shower over the floor and splash up at Yondu, who didn't stop until Zedreal's legs stopped twitching and he finally stood up. **

**His body stained with the blood of the Darbian, Yondu finally got up and surveyed the scene, taking a moment to kick the man in the chest, just to make sure as he returned to his seat, activated a small device behind one of his back teeth and just waited.**

The Elector, one week earlier

It was a long night for the pair of them, as the next morning before the rest of the Eclector crew woke up. Yondu was escorting Peter to the hanger; he had already summoned the Milano, which would pick him up in about ten minutes as the pair initially walked in silence

When Peter had woken up that morning, feeling relieved but a little bit raw he initially felt embarrassed at seeing Yondu sleeping in the chair, keeping an eye on him like he was a child all over again even though the Captain had made it clear he didn't mind. "Do you have to go back so soon?" Yondu asked as in the distance he could see the Milano approaching, which caused Peter to smile. "If I don't I know it will end with either Rocket blowing the ship up or Gamora killing Drax over his inability to understand metaphors…life of a Captain I guess." He shrugged, which made Yondu wonder what the hell his boy had got himself into with that bunch of misfits and he was Captain of Ravagers!

"I feel better, by the way." Peter informed Yondu, who didn't have to ask the question. "It was good to tell you," he added softly. "And if it means anything, I heard the entire Kyln was gutted by Ronen so the guys most probably dead anyway." He shrugged trying to be nonchalant about it.

"You know you can call me at any time…you do know that?" As Peter replied softly "Yeah I know" before giving a small chuckle "You know I've tried to explain to the rest of the Guardians, that my childhood wasn't that bad…but they never believe me. They seem to think that you were the shittiest thing in the world, instead of the closest thing I've ever had to a dad".

Peter confessed, as with a final hug between the pair, since there was no one around to watch and mock the affection the two had, Peter turned his back to Yondu, stepped through the decompression field, and took off through deep space courtesy of his rocket boots.

Yondu watched from the porthole as he saw his boy reaching the ship he had earned, and a few minutes later sped off into the other direction no doubt on a new mission of "Intergalactic Peace". The boy had claimed with the normal gusto of his. Yondu just stood looking into deep space for a few minutes just drumming his fingers on the wall in deep thought, before whispering to himself. "Your dad is going to sort this out boy." As he out of habit, he pulled the lapels of his red jacket up and went to make some calls.

**The Kyln, present-day **

**A few hours later, Yondu was disturbed by the sound of the Revangers bursting through the Kyln, all in pursuit of their Captain. Almost on time Yondu mused to himself as his first mate Kraglin filed into the room, and after surmising the dead body and his Captain's blood-spattered body. Kraglin ****threw him his red jacket which they had confiscated after knocking out the guards and threw the Centurian his blaster. "Do I want to know?" Kraglin asked Yondu as the pair stepped out of the room and the body which was now twisted into Rigor mortis. "Just sorting some shit out for me son." Yondu replied, making it clear that there were no further questions as he stepped back onto his own M-ship and made a course for the Elector.**

**Please review xx**


End file.
